Impressions
by Sokushi
Summary: After so many lifetimes, Murata's glad he's managed to master the art of perception. drabble. slight Yuuram.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't remind me…

Title: Impressions  
Pairings: No obvious parings. Slight Yuuram.  
Warnings: Some shounen-ai…uh spoilers…bad writing.  
Date: 04/10/07

Author's Notes: Well, this is probably the result of three or four hours of sleep within the span of two days…and much too much anime (is there really such a thing?). I finally decided to try my hand at writing, what with so many thoughts in my head. I can't help but to like Muraken…it just seems to me that his character would be such an interesting one to explore, though I suppose that one too many lifetimes would do that to you. Enough of the ranting, onwards to the actual story!

* * *

Murata prided himself on being observant.

He was often spirited away from the castle for days to attend to matters at the shrine, and when he did return, he was seen collecting his winnings from Doria or her fellow maids over a lost bet, and spreading more gossip.

Whenever the Maou's fiancé was seen storming down the halls and the Maou himself moving as fast as he could in the opposite direction, the Great Sage was sure to know what it was this time that set them off.

He could be seen in the castle's windows from the courtyard, with the familiar unfathomable smile and flashing lenses, and paranoid wanderers in the hall could swear they saw him sneaking around the corners.

Naturally, the inhabitants of the castle, though not quite as observant of Murata, were intelligent enough to know that when it came to the apparently all-seeing Sage, one rule always applied. Under any and all circumstances, the Great Sage was _never_ up to any good. Thus, it was quite safe to say that exposure of one's thoughts must always be protected against.

And naturally, Murata was quite aware of their rule.

He knew the maids watched their gossiping and actually thought before they spoke around him. He knew that Gwendal's fingers would twitch and mimic their favourite hobby when Murata greeted him with his usual smile. He knew that Conrad would tense and straighten his back whenever he 'chanced' on him throwing a baseball around with Yuuri, or that Gunter's already intricate speeches would become all the more flowery when he joined their meetings.

He was positive that if he were around, Wolfram would be sure to have louder outbursts when Yuuri brushed him off, though just enough to maybe distract from the twinge of pain in those emerald eyes. He was also certain that Yuuri would then turn away and leave, hoping the Sage would somehow miss the glint of uncertainty, confusion, and _attraction_ which appeared when Wolfram accidently brushed against him. Murata knew that their Greta would instantly run off to play in the gardens, insisting to herself that she had seen nothing and wanting in her heart to believe it.

He saw Celi dress herself up in bright outfits, and deck herself with even brighter jewels, all in the hope of being flashy enough to attract someone's affections. He watched as she'd push any suitors away after a few nights because she couldn't bring herself to actually risk reciprocating those feelings.

When he walked into a room he noticed every flinch of worry and doubt. He knew that everyday his friends would unconsciously distance themselves from him a little more, and he knew that it was all a product of self defense.

Yes, Murata loved being the observant one. He lived for moments where he could simply glance at someone, practically see into their head and_ know _they knew he had.

He had long since realized, being as observant as he was, that when he looked straight into someone's eyes, and saw into their souls, they would all be so preoccupied trying to avoid it, that they would never bother looking right back into his.

He guessed that he too, was just a product of centuries-old self defense.

* * *

Flames…quite honestly, I don't care for any illogical, unjustified complaints. 

I absolutely _treasure_ criticism on the other hand! If you send me any constructive criticism I will love you forever! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it, short as it was.


End file.
